The present invention relates to a rotary file.
Rotary files are disclosed in the following U.S. patents. U.S. Pat. No. 2,575,745, issued to Carlson on Nov. 20, 1951, U.S. Pat. No. 2,761,750, issued to Neilsen on Sept. 4, 1956, U.S. Pat. No. 2,784,045, issued to de Ormaetxea et al. on Mar. 5, 1957, U.S. Pat. No. 2,796,308, issued to Knittel on June 18, 1957, U.S. Pat. No. 2,928,706, issued to Abbott et al. on Mar. 15, 1960 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,975,014, issued to Dahl on Mar. 14, 1961.
Objects of the invention are to provide a rotary file of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, used with facility and convenience, stores a maximum number of files in a minimum space, provides immediate access to such files, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably as a safe and secure depository for papers of all types.